Bad Boys Ain't No Good
by icn97
Summary: Elena's brother made a mistake and now Elena as to pay for it. Damon Salvatore is going to teach her the art of making love, but she is going to teach him how to love. AU
1. I followed the voice you gave me

**Bad boys ain't no good.**

**I really hope you like my story and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes :s**

Chapter 1: _"I followed the voice you gave to me"_

"Elena..." Jeremy's scared voice made Elena turn around. A suffocated gasp left her throat when she saw his face. It was covered with blood and sand. His clothes were torn apart exposing his skin to the cold air.

"What happened to you?" Elena asked, as she approached him and searched his face and arms, trying to see if the scars were more than cuts and scratches.

He grabbed her hands to stop her movements and make her look at him.

"I'm in trouble Elena." He said his voice weak because of the tears he was trying to keep from falling.

Elena put her arms around him, and hugged him tightly against her, like she used to do when he was little and had nightmares.

"Tell me." She said when she felt him more relaxed.

He let go of her embrace and sat on the couch, starring at his hands while he talked.

"I got into a fight with Stefan Salvatore."

Elena felt her heart beating faster as the fear took over her body.

"Stefan Salvatore?" She whispered. "Stefan Salvatore as the King's son?"

Jeremy locked his gaze on her, while she sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"How?" She asked, her eyes searching his for answers.

"Queen Salvatore, thought I was doing a good job at the palace, so she decided to give me the day off."

He paused and Elena nodded, trying to encourage him to tell the rest.

"When I was leaving, Stefan saw me and thought I was running away without permission. So he called the guards to take me back to the palace. I tried to tell him that the Queen had given me permission, but he didn't believe it so he started hitting me and saying that people like me shouldn't have the honor to work in a place like that." He shivered as he remembered something. "Then I got mad, and started hitting him too."

"Jeremy!" Elena said with a serious expression. "Why did you do that? Do you know the things that can happen to you right now? Didn't that came into your mind while you were hitting him? He is the King's son, for God sake!"

"Easy Elena." He said trying to soothe her. "I stopped."

Elena locked her doe brown eyes with his and talked slowly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"And then?"

He looked away and focused on the door, like he was expecting someone to walk in any moment.

"Jeremy!" Elena called, tired of waiting for him to answer her. "Tell me what happened then."

"I ran away, Elena!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face with all the anger he had been trying so hard to keep inside. "I ran away, and now they're coming after me!"

Elena couldn't speak. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, her breaths were becoming more nervous and tears started to form in her eyes as she examined the whole situation in her mind. She couldn't let her little brother be arrested. She couldn't let her little brother being punished for a misunderstood.

"What did he say before you ran?" She whispered softly, only loud enough for him to hear.

Jeremy looked up, and locked his brown eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"He said that he would find me wherever I went to, and then he would punish me with his bare hands."

Elena hugged him once more, whispering soothing words to calm him down.

And then, it all happened so fast that Elena couldn't do anything unless staying still while the whole action happened in front of her. One minute ago she had her brother safe in her arms and now he was being hit by three men with twice is height. The front door was crushed, her house was being torn apart and Elena couldn't move. She wanted to get up, but her brain couldn't make her legs move. She wanted to scream but her lips didn't make any sound. She wanted to cry but her eyes didn't let her tears fall.

"Elenaaa!" Jeremy yelled trying to call her attention. One of the men hit him in the stomach making him fall on his knees. "Elenaa!" He screamed once more with all the force he had.

She focused on him and suddenly found the force she needed to move.

"Stop it!" She yelled at the two men as she approached them and tried to pull them back. "Please!" She asked one more time, though they seemed not to care.

"That's enough." Elena heard a voice behind her and the three men stopped immediately.

She turned around only to find the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair was dark as night and was all messy and wild. His white shirt wasn't button all the way up, exposing his chest to the air. And his eyes… His eyes were so blue that she could almost drown in them.

"Take him." He said bringing Elena to the reality.

"No!" She yelled as she approached her brother who was being lifted up from the cold floor. "You can't take him."

The man focused his intense blue eyes on her form and smirked like she had said something funny.

"Excuse me?"

Elena stepped closer to him and locked her eyes with his.

"I said you can't take him." She was fighting with all the force she had to keep her tears from falling not wanting that man to think she was a little girl with the emotions on the top of her skin.

His smile grew even more, making her more impatient and furious every second that passed.

"I can´t understand what's funny about this." She said as she looked away from him, making sure that her brother was still at her sight. The three men were holding him firmly but never looking away from the handsome men in front of her. It was like they were expecting an order.

"You said your name was…" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I never said my name." Elena said quickly, surprising him with her answer. He shouldn't be used to answers like that. Most of the girls would probably fall on his feet and beg that he would ask their names. But not Elena. Not when he was the one that was giving the orders to the men that were torturing her little brother.

He managed to compose himself and suddenly his mocking expression was back on his face.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?"

Elena focused on his face. She had never seen him, that was sure. She would certainly remember him if she had seen him before. His face was unforgettable. But then, she focused on his eyes. His intense blue eyes, that were locked with her brown ones, like he was looking directly into her soul. And suddenly, the reality hit her.

Damon Salvatore, the legend, was talking to her at her house. Damon Salvatore, the King's favorite son, was asking her name.

"I know. Big shock." He said rolling his eyes. "Damon Salvatore in your living room." He approached her and whispered to her ear. "There are people that would pay for it."

Elena shivered as she felt his breath against her skin. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, not finding other words to express her feelings. "I didn't know."

He lifted her chin up and talked softly. "What am I going to do to you now?"

She shivered once more, and he couldn't help but smile. He loved the way he was making her feel.

Elena couldn't believe the words that flew out of her mouth next.

"Take me."

A confused expression crossed his face and Elena used that time to continue.

"Take me, but let my brother stay." She asked again, with a pleading voice only loud enough for him to hear. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, but please let him stay."

He stepped back never letting his eyes fall from her face.

"I can't do that." He said with a serious expression. "My father is waiting for him. He wants to punish your brother for what he did to Stefan."

Elena stepped closer, wanting him to feel how desperate she really was.

"Tell your father that you didn't find him. Tell him that you only found me." She stepped even closer, their bodies almost touching. "I'm begging you."

The tears that she was trying to fight started streaming down her face.

"He's just a kid." She continued softly. "His life can't end just yet. He has so many things to see, so many places to visit, so many girls to love…"

"No." He said firmly. "I won't let my father put your hands on you. He will crush you." He shook his head like he was trying to forget a terrible image. "You have no idea the things he can do to protect his sons."

"Please." She begged one more time. She didn't know the things that King Giuseppe could do to her, but she knew that whatever that could be, she wouldn't let Jeremy feel it.

"No." He repeated with a harsh tone.

She turned around holding her hands in fists next to her body.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled frustrated. "You don't even know me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" He yelled back, his harsh tone never disappearing from his voice. "I may not know you, but I've met many girls like you that thought they could be brave enough to handle a punishment for their loved ones mistakes. And guess what? That never worked out well for any of them."

She turned around, facing his piercing blue eyes that were now filled with anger.

"I thought you were the bad brother." She said her voice barely more than a whisper. "Not the good one."

He gave her one of his usual smirks and the words he said next, made goosebumps appear all over her body.

"You haven't seen anything yet. "´

She smiled nervously not wanting to look weak in front of him for the twentieth time that day.

"Is that good or bad?"

He smiled, liking the way she seemed not to pay much attention to his threats.

"It depends." He answered as he played with a flower that was on the table. "I can be good and do what you want…" He handed her the flower, but when she was almost reaching her he took it from her reach. "Or… I can be an ass and take your little brother to my father's hands."

She shook her head and another tear escaped her eye. "Please…"

He nodded, and his intense blue eyes returned to the earlier softer look.

"We'll do as you want. I'm going to send your brother out of the country and I will say to my father that you should be considered guilty. However I have one condition."

She nodded.

"What condition?"

"There's only one way to save you from a misery life." He pronounced the words slowly, to make sure she understood it all.

A confused expression crossed her face, and she almost fell with his next words.

"I'm going to make you my mistress."

**Please review! For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: icn97**

**Next update: 20/02/2012**


	2. She's crying now but she'll laugh again

**I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and alerts the first chapter got :D! I'm really happy that you liked to read my fantasies!**

**I couldn't update sooner than today, but I really hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2: **_**"She's crying now but she'll laugh again"**_

"_I'm going to make you my mistress."_

Elena couldn't believe the words she had just heard. She couldn't believe that the man in front of her, Damon Salvatore, wanted her to be his mistress. She didn't even know that that was possible! She was only seventeen. She had never had a boyfriend in her whole life, and now he wanted her to be his mistress.

His blue eyes were searching her face waiting for her to answer, and a smirk appeared on his face by the sound of her next words.

"Why?"

He approached her, making the small space between them even smaller.

"That's the only way I can keep my father's hands away from you." He whispered, making her blush with the intimate gesture. "That's the only way you can escape from a misery life."

Elena turned around, not being able to handle his intense gaze. She couldn't understand why he was so worried about her life. She couldn't understand why a man like him, a powerful man like him, preferred protecting her than punish the boy that had hurt his brother.

"That's the only way I can keep your brother safe." He whispered one more time, trying to bring her to reality.

She turned to him and nodded, not believing that she was trusting a man that had all the reasons to hate her.

Elena took a quick glance to the three men that were holding her little brother.

"What if they say something?" She asked following their movements with her eyes.

He didn't need to turn around to see who she was referring to.

"They won't." He said firmly, his eyes never travelling away from her form.

She returned her attention to him, shivering with the intense connection she felt when their eyes crossed.

"Because if they do something like that…" He paused looking back to his guards. "They're dead." He pronounced the words slowly, to make sure they understand the message.

"Let's do it." Elena said, breaking the silence.

Damon focused on her and nodded.

"Give me a second." He started walking towards the guards, not giving her time to answer.

Elena examined his every movement. She had heard he was beautiful, but she never thought that a man could be as perfect as he was.

She noticed the ring he was wearing on his left hand. He was married to Caroline Forbes and she knew it, but at that moment she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about what she would have to handle, when Caroline discovered that her husband had a mistress.

"It's time to say goodbye." She jumped with the sound of Damon's voice, too lost in her thoughts to heard his footsteps.

He smiled with her reaction and continued.

"You have two minutes. A ship leaves the coast in half an hour so you must hurry. I'm gonna leave you two alone."

She nodded, looking at Jeremy who was with a confused and scared look on his face.

"Come here." She said softly, opening her arms as she talked.

He hugged her strongly, trying hard not to cry.

"What's happening?" He asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Damon Salvatore made an arrangement with me." She said stroking his hair.

He let go of her embrace and focused on her brown eyes.

"What kind of arrangement?"

Elena took a deep breath and looked at Damon who was talking to the three men.

"You don't have to worry about that." She answered, knowing that if she told him what kind of arrangement it really was, he would never accept to leave her behind. "You just need to know that he promised to send you to a safe place where no one can hurt you." She smiled trying to encourage him.

"I don't want to go without you." He said, his brown eyes filled with tears.

A tear escaped her eye, and she pulled him into her arms one more time.

"I promise you, that we're going to be together again, sooner than you think." She whispered, her voice trembling because of the tears.

"It's time." Damon said, interrupting heir moment. "He has to go now, or he won't be able to reach the coast in time.

Elena kissed Jeremy on the cheek one last time.

"Don't forget what I told you."

He nodded and turned to Damon, who was standing next to the couch.

"Thank you." He said extending his hand.

Damon grabbed it, and was preparing to talk, when Jeremy next words surprised him.

"Take care of her." Jeremy whispered, only loud enough for Damon to hear.

Damon nodded and held his hand firmly.

"I will."

Jeremy gave one last hug to Elena, who was with a confused expression because of the small talk between her brother and Damon.

"Take care." He said to her, like he was the one that had to protect her.

She chuckled with his words.

"Take care." She repeated his words, holding her tears when two of the three guards, grabbed him by the arms and took him out of the house.´

"Are you okay Elena?" Damon asked, approaching her while he talked.

She faced him and nodded.

"I'm fine."

And then she repeated his words in her head. He had called her by her name.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, feeling frustrated when his smirk appeared on his face for the twentieth time that day.

"Do you really think I wouldn't get all the information about you and Jeremy before I come?"

She smiled noticing how naïve she was being, trying hard to keep Jeremy away from her thoughts.

"That's what I thought." He said, understanding her silence. "You should start packing. We have to be in the palace in an hour. "

Elena left him in the room and went to her bedroom to grab the few clothes she had.

She returned one minute after, holding two white dresses in one hand and a brown coat in the other.

Damon stared at her with a shocked expression.

"That's it?" He asked. "That is all you have?"

She grabbed a bag from the counter and threw her clothes into it.

"We are not rich." She answered him with a distant voice.

"I know." Damon said as he managed to compose his shocked look.

Elena put the bag over her shoulder and focused on his ice blue eyes.

"I'm ready."

He opened the door and held it for her to pass.

"That one." He said, pointing to the most beautiful carriage Elena had ever seen.

Elena stopped in front of the gold door, not sure if she should open it or if she should wait until Damon did it. People like her were not authorized to touch things like that.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked as he took the bag from her shoulder and threw it inside the carriage. He opened the door and made a gesture for her to enter. "After you."

* * *

><p>Their trip was silent, the only sound coming from the horses that were pulling the carriage.<p>

Elena noticed Damon's eyes on her several times but she didn't return the looks. The only thing that she could think about was Jeremy. He was so young to go to a new place where he didn't know anyone. A fifteen year old boy shouldn't have to do something like that. He should be worried about spending time with his friends and dating a girl. Not with having to earn money to take care of himself.

Elena's thoughts were interrupted by Damon's voice.

"Here we are."

Her chocolate brown eyes found his ocean blue eyes.

"What should we do now?" She asked softly, afraid of the answer. Afraid that he would tell her that she was on her own now and that he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Now you let me do all the work." He smiled trying to comfort her. "You just have to stand behind me and follow my story."

She looked away from him with an insecure expression.

"Hey…" He said as he approached her and grabbed her hand. "You have nothing to worry about."

She continued looking at the floor trying to ignore the goosebumps that his touch was causing.

"Look at me." He whispered to her, lifting her chin up at the same time.

He locked his eyes with hers and pronounced the words slowly.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She tried to look away, but he didn't let her. "I promise you, that I will die before I let anything happen to you."

"Why?" Elena whispered. "Why would you do that?"

He let his hands fall from her face and looked away, leaving her question without an answer.

"You can't do that!" She yelled at him, making him look at her again.

"What?" He asked confused with her reaction.

She threw her hands up in the air and talked with a lower tone not wanting the whole palace to hear their conversation.

"You can't want me to answer your questions all the time, when you never answer any of mine!"

He closed the small space between them, making them so close to each other that Elena could feel his breath on her skin while he talked.

"We're going to be late." He said as he got out of the carriage leaving a speechless Elena inside.

She couldn't believe his impudence. She had never met someone so shameless!

"Let's go." He said to her waiting for her to get out.

She adjusted her dress and was preparing to come down, when he held his hand up to help her out.

"I don't need it." She said as she stepped down on her own.

He lowered his hand and smirked.

"Cocky." He said mocking her. "I like it."

She locked her gaze with him.

"Weren't you in a hurry?" She asked teasing him.

He approached her and whispered softly to her ear.

"I still am, Lena."

She stepped back trying to keep the goosebumps that were started to fill her skin, away as long as possible.

"Don't call me that." She said as she started walking towards the palace.

"Why?" He asked as he followed her. "I think it's sexy. Lena." He pronounced the name slowly, like he was savoring every letter.

"Just don't." Elena said as she tried to convince herself that that the shivers she was feeling when he talked were nothing but cold.

She stood in front of the big doors waiting for him to enter first.

He reached her in a few seconds and held her hand while he talked.

"Remember what I told to you." He said as he intertwined their fingers. "Just follow my story."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: icn97**

**PS: I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if any of you is interested please let me know.**


	3. We'll have the life we knew we would

**First of all I'm so sorry for the waiting! My computer had to be repaired and I only received it yesterday **

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I promise the next one is going to be much longer :D**

**Second, I am so thankful for the reviews and alerts the last chapter got, I can't thank you enough for the beautiful words you leave me.**

**PS: I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you know someone please let me know.**

**Now, enough with the serious talk and I reaaaly hope you enjoy the new chapter :D**

**Chapter 3: ****"**_**We'll have the life we knew we would"**_

"_Remember what I told to you." He said as he intertwined their fingers. "Just follow my story."_

Elena nodded, feeling somehow protected by his words and by the warm of his strong hand.

He pushed the big door in front of them and held her hand tightly.

"Where are we?" Elena asked as she looked around. The castle seemed empty, without life.

Damon took a quick glance of her, never slowing his pace.

"In the maids floor." He answered as he stopped on front of a big wooden door.

"Behind this door is a corridor that will take you to my room." He said slowly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

He stepped closer to her, making the small space between them even smaller.

"You have to promise me that you won't get out of there before I tell you so."

Elena shivered with their intense connection. It scared the hell out of her the way his ocean blue eyes connected to her chocolate brown ones. Like they had known each other all life.

"Could you promise me that?" He whispered one more time as he grabbed her arm.

Elena nodded slowly.

"Say it." Damon said with pleasing eyes.

"I promise." Elena whispered, feeling a bit lost when his hand left her arm.

Elena couldn't understand how he could make her say everything he wanted. How he could make her do all the things he wanted her to. How he could make her feel all the things he wanted her to feel.

"Here, take this." He said as he handed her a key. "Lock the door as soon as you get in."

Elena accepted the key without any questions. She knew he wouldn't answer any of the questions that were filling her head.

But then the most important question of all rushed into her mind. The subject she had been trying to avoid all day long.

"What about your wife?" The words flew out of her mouth making him flinch when he heard them. "Is she here?"

Damon managed to compose himself and his firm position came back in a second.

"You don't have to worry about her. She must be with her _friends_." Damon said exaggerating the last word, like it was a funny thing.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked quickly. She didn't like it when people talked to her in code.

He focused on her and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you always these curious?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"Yes." She smiled too, liking much more of this side of him.

"Come on, get in." He said as he opened the door in front of them. "My room is at the end of the corridor."

She nodded, and stepped in the long corridor.

"I'll try to hurry." He said as he stared at her one last time before closing the door.

Elena looked around, once he left her alone. There were doors on both sides of the corridor. Why on earth would he sleep in the maids floor? She heard a noise coming from one of doors and started walking faster not wanting to explain anything to anyone. Elena reached the end of the corridor quickly and took a deep breath before putting her hand at the door handle and pushing it slowly.

She entered the room quietly being surprised by the moans that were coming from inside.

"Damon…" A female voice whispered breathless. "Oh… Damon…"

Elena felt herself start blushing. She could have no experience, but she wasn't that naïve to not understand what was happening inthat room. She was glad she couldn't see the woman thanks to the curtain that was surrounding the bed, because otherwise she would die of embarrassment.

Elena turned around not wanting to continue listening that show. Damon had told her to stay in the room but he could not imagine that a woman (probably his wife) was on his bed doing those things…

She was so lost in her thoughts that she only noticed the shoes that were on the floor when she kicked them. One of them hitted the wall making a soft noise, but the woman was so… entertained that didn't even realize it.

Elena got out of that room as quickly as possible not wanting to be caught by Damon's wife. It wouldn't be easy to explain the reason for her to be there. Not easy at all.

She sat on the floor, crossing her legs and letting her head rest against the wall. She was so tired… The day had seemed extremely long and the only thing she was wishing for was that, that whole mess had never happened. She felt herself getting more and more relaxed and suddenly her eyes started closing. She tried to fight them but the exhaustion took the best.

* * *

><p>"Elena." A soft voice whispered to her making her more conscious. "Wake up."<p>

She opened her eyes slowly only to find a pair of water blue eyes focused on her.

"What did I told you?" He asked sighing as he sat beside her. "I thought I had been clear."

Elena almost laughed, remembering the reason that had kept her from respecting his order.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Damon looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Then who was it?"

"Your wife was there." She said pointing to the door that leaded to his room.

Damon got up instantly. "Did she see you?"

Elena smiled, also standing up not wanting to be the only one on the floor.

"That wasn't exactly the problem…" She said biting her lip.

Damon stared at her with a questioning look.

"Let's say she was a bit exited." Elena told him. "Too exited…"

Suddenly, Damon's face was filled with understanding.

"Oh…" Damon smirked with the thought of it. "You mean she was teasing the kitty."

"Oh my god!" Elena stared at him with a shocked look. "Did you really need to say it?"

"Come on…" Damon said approaching her. "Don't tell me you never…"

Elena looked away not wanting him to find out about her most precious secrets.

"Elena." He pulled her chin up, so she was facing him. "Did you never masturbate?"

"Why are you so interested to know anyway?" Elena spat out trying to change the subject.

Damon smirked and let his hand fall from her face.

"You never did it." He smiled liking her innocent side. "Well, then you could had learn one or two things from Caroline. She can be a pain in the ass, but she truly knows how to fuck." He told her with a mocking expression, knowing that the word _fuck _would make her uncomfortable.

"Do you really have to say those things?" Elena asked, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Yes." He smiled at her as he entered her personal space.

"Why?" She asked nervous with his movements.

His signature smirk appeared on his face. "Because you're cute when you blush." He said as he touched her too pink cheek.

She focused on his intense blue eyes suddenly remembering the reason why she was there.

"Did you talk to your father?"

She watched him getting tense by the sound of her words.

He remained silence for a few seconds, like he was trying to find the right words.

"I did." He finally said as he managed to compose himself.

Elena felt her heart starting to beat faster, like it was going to jump out of her chest any second. That was it. The moment she had been expecting the whole day had finally arrived.

"And…" She started, not being able to finish the sentence.

He focused on her chocolate brown eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive position.

"At first, he didn't agree with this whole plan we arranged. He told me that your brother should be chased and killed."

Elena shivered with his words not wanting to imagine her little brother being hurt one more time.

"But then, when I told him that we had found you his humor changed. He told me to kill you instead of him."

A suffocated gasp left Elena's throat. She was expecting everything but that. She was prepared to take the consequences for her brother's actions but she never thought that she could be killed in the process.

She didn't realize that there were tears streaming down her face until Damon approached her one more time.

"Hey." He whispered softly as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do something like that." He kissed her hair and continued whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

Damon turned around by the sound of the new voice.

"Caroline…"

**Please review! **

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: icn97**


	4. She will be loved

**Bad Boys Ain't No Good**

Chapter 4

"Who is she Damon?" Caroline asked as she stepped out of the bedroom and stopped in front of them, never taking her eyes of Elena.

"She is none of your business, Caroline." He told her in a harsh tone."Why don't you come back to your afternoon pleasures and stop getting your nose on every little thing I do?"

He grabbed Elena by the arm and started walking towards the door.

"Let's go." His voice was softer now and Elena was glad for that. It seemed that is rage was only directed to Caroline.

"Damon!" She heard Caroline's voice and turned her look at Damon who continued walking in his strong pace.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Elena asked him, a little confused about the kind of relation they had.

"No."

"Damon Salvatore, come back here!" Caroline yelled one more time.

They reached a door and Damon held it open for her to pass.

"Don' t worry about her." He told her as he closed the big brown door behind him. "she is just too spoiled and thinks that everyone and everything has to do what she wants."

"I'm not worried." And that was true. She wasn't worried with a woman that she had heard doing... God, she didn't even wanted to think about it. "I just don't understand your relation. I always thought that marriage was about love and passion and happiness, and you don't seem to have none of those things."

"That's because we don't." He told her as he locked his intense blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "I don't love Caroline, Elena. I never had and I never will. I just wished my father and my family could understand that you know?"

Elena nodded and started walking again until they reached a glass door that lead to a beautiful garden.

"Why don't you talk to them?" She asked softly, when he opened the door and waited for to step out.

He looked at her with a confused expression, like she was talking in a totally different language.

"Well, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Elena felt the wind on her skin as she stepped outside. It was chilly out there and the only think she was wearing was a simple sleeveless white dress.

Damon took is place behind her and gently took his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"It's not necessary..." She started saying only to be interrupted by him.

"Keep it. I don't want you to get sick."

Elena couldn't believe how worried and kind that man could be. The man that she had heard all kinds of stories about.

"Thank you."

He gave her a polite smile and pointed to a little bench that was behind a giant oak.

"Let's sit over there."

Elena and sat on the beautiful bench, followed by Damon.

"So why can't you talk to your family?" She asked, still confused with his confession.

He looked at her, like he was trying to find the right words for her to understand.

"Because I'm a prince, Elena. Because my father is the king of all of this." He said as he stood from the bench and looked around himself. " Because everyone expects me to be with Caroline since I was born."

Elena looked at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled at her and sat beside her once more.

"When you are born royalty, one of the things that is part of the package, is the arranged marriage. You don't marry someone because you love him, or her. You marry someone, because your parents think it's the best choice for you. And the best deal for your family."

"Oh my god..." Elena's voice was barely a whisper. "That's terrible."

Damon let out a cold laugh.

"What did you expect? Being a prince is not dream. It's my worst nightmare."

The look on his eyes broke her heart. She had never seen a man struggle like this before. She had always dreamed of a beautiful wedding with the perfect man beside her. And knowing that for some people that wasn't possible simply broke her heart.

"Well, enough with this talk." He said as he stood up and held his hand for her to grab.

"Come on, I'm going to show you where you're going to sleep."

She almost started crying with his words, remembering her little brother and the fear he should be feeling. He had never been alone before. And she knew how loneliness could hurt. She had felt it when their parents had died and she had to take care of her little brother, when she was just a little girl as well.

"Elena?" He asked, making her return to reality.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she got up without accepting his hand for support.

The idea of being his mistress, was still too fresh in her mind and she couldn't believe the mess she had got herself into.

"What did King Salvatore say?" She asked in a lower tone.

He gave her a quick glance and took a few steps before answering her question.

"He told me to kill you." He pronounced the words slowly, and Elena felt every single one of them cutting her skin like knifes.

"You already told me that." She said, trying to keep her voice the as strong as possible.

"Right." He took a deep breath, never looking at her. "I already knew that he wouldn't agree with it, so I told him that if he wanted to kill you he had to do it himself."

A suffocated gasp left Elena's throat with the thought, and she wrapped her hands around her waist trying to find some comfort.

"Hey..." Damon noticed the way she was fighting her fear, and surrounded her waist with his arm. She tried to push him away, but his arm was like iron around her.

"I won't let him do that." He whispered into her ear, trying to calm her. "I promise."

"How?" She asked him with teary eyes, fighting with the tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks any second.

"He doesn't know who you are. He doesn't know how you look. He doesn't know anything about you." A smirk appeared on his face with his words, and Elena couldn't help but to get even more frustrated with that man. He could really get on her nerves.

"So?" She asked, not understanding where he was going with all that talk.

"So, that's where my plan starts. If I let you go, you can be positively sure, he will track you and kill you the minute he finds you.

She shivered in his arms and he held her closer to him.

"But if I make you my mistress, he will never find out who you are."

"How can you be so sure?"

He started walking, never breaking their contact and a smiled appeared on his perfect lips with his next words.

"Because I'm Damon Salvatore. The one and only."

She pushed him away, tired with his cocky attitude.

"This is serious."

"I know." The serious expression return to his face. "You'll have to change your name. At least your last. I don't want to take any risks. But we'll talk about that later."

She nodded, feeling like her head was going to explode if she had to think about anything else. It had been one long day, and the only thing she could think of was a good bed.

"Here we are." He told her as they reached a brown door, that lead to a long corridor. They entered in silence and he took her to one of last doors.

He searched for a key in his pocket, and gave it to her.

"Lock it everytime you are in there. I'm the only one who have the key of this room, so probably no one will bother you."

She nodded and accepted the keys.

"I have to go now. I'll be back in a few hours."

She nodded one more time, too tired to say anything.

"You should try to sleep a little." He told her as he passed his thumb under her one of her eyes. "You look tired."

"I am." She whispered softly.

He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and she shivered when she felt his warm lips against her cold skin.

"Sweet dreams, Lena."

**Please** **review!**

**For updates, spoilers, or questions you may have follow me on twitter: icn97**


End file.
